


mine

by hyunins (cbaekmx)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Hyunjin, Unrequited Crush, established woochan, except is it really? you decide, hyunjin gets called baby like one million times, it’s adorable. read if you love babie hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbaekmx/pseuds/hyunins
Summary: sleepy hyunjin likes chan. chan teases him... and a little more.





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> me, chanting: i don’t know what the fuck this is! what is this! what is this! what is this!
> 
> i don’t know why this ended up going in the direction it did but i let it happen so let’s just. go along with it thank youdlfjhshs
> 
> teen and up cause... well... it gets a little... y’know... 😳😳
> 
> woojin be like *assertive noises*
> 
> anyway this story moves pretty fast like it just... it goes okay i literally don’t know how it became what it is but please... enjoy it... or something

it was saturday morning, everyone pottering around the dorm trying to decide on something to do for the day. they’d gotten the whole weekend off as a gift for working so hard for the last few months. 

when their manager had told them the night prior, they all cheered happily, ready to kick their feet up and do absolutely nothing for two and a half days as their monday schedule started quite late in the day. they all laughed when jeongin looked at their manager with a cheeky grin and said  _ “i think hyung just wanted a break himself!”  _ accusingly. (“and so what if it’s true? i haven’t been on a real date with my girlfriend in months, you little gremlins.”)

the thing is, when they get well earned time off like this where they don’t have to go anywhere, don’t  _ want _ to go anywhere, their manager trusts them to be on their own– well, trusts them to want to obey chan and not disappoint him by setting the place on fire or something of that nature without the presence of the older man. it didn’t take long to gain their trust either, him soon finding out that all the kids wanted to do during these times was sleep and play video games and order as much food as their allowance permitted. 

their manager had quickly packed a small bag shortly after he announced the news and shouted a quick  _ “you’re all big boys, please think of calling me for help as a last resort if anything goes wrong. put your smart brains to use. love you all!”  _ before grabbing an apple from the fridge and leaving the dorm.

now it was saturday morning and hyunjin wanted nothing more than to grab a snack, find chan and cling to him for the rest of time. 

when hyunjin got to the kitchen, he found woojin standing in front of the kettle in just a pair of grey sweatpants, waiting for it to finish boiling. the taller boy assumed he was in the midst of making two cups of coffee, since there were two mugs sat on the counter in front of him. 

the older boy glanced at hyunjin and immediately started cooing at the boy’s appearance, “hey sleepy baby, what’re you pouting about?” he chuckled as he patted down the birds nest that was on top of the taller boy’s head.

at that, hyunjin pouted more. it’s the morning, hyunjin thought, he’s always pouty in the morning. reaching up in front of the older boy, he opened the cupboard, took out another mug and placed it on the counter next to the others. “tired. mine please?” he asked, knowing woojin would understand what his sleepy brain was trying to say. 

he made his way to the pantry and stood there for a while, trying to decide what he wanted to snack on. hyunjin wasn’t hungry for breakfast but he knew that he needed to at least eat something to tie him over until lunch. he was stood there for a good minute and a half, long enough for woojin to finish making the hot drinks, notice hyunjin’s predicament and slide in front of him, grabbing a bag of honey butter chips and handing it to him as well as the hot beverage.

“chan hyung?” hyunjin asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner. he was trying to ask if woojin knew where their leader was at the moment, but his brain was just tired mush. 

woojin chuckled, bringing his hands to hyunjin’s cheeks and squishing them gently. “you’re so cute, he’s still in bed,” he gestured lazily to the original two mugs behind him before continuing, “one of those is for him.” 

“hyung doesn’t like coffee.” 

“that’s why it’s hot chocolate,”

hyunjin hums, “i’ll take it, gonna cuddle.”

“you’ll drop it. come on then, you giant baby.” woojin said, taking both cups from the counter and making his way to chan and changbin’s room, hyunjin following slowly as not to spill any liquid.

when the sleepy boy entered the bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of woojin in the motion of standing up from where he had obviously just leaned down to give chan a quick kiss on the lips before straightening up and turning towards hyunjin. 

hyunjin didn’t like the feeling the scene gave him in his tummy, all fluttery... but the bad kind.

“your favourite lost pup has come for snuggles, he’s very lost, channie, please bring him home.” the oldest boy said in amusement. hyunjin thought that was very dramatic and corny, but he liked the way it made the leader giggle and pat the empty space next to him on the bed.

hyunjin placed his coffee next to where woojin had put the others on chan’s bedside table and climbed in next to chan, instantly feeling a wave of comfort washing over him. he would have fallen back to sleep if it weren’t for the way his heart was doing backflips annoyingly in his chest at the feeling of chan running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to actually smooth it down, as opposed to woojin’s half hearted pats from a few minutes ago.

“you brought snacks? too sleepy for breakfast?” chan picked up the bag of chips and gently opened it, taking one for himself before handing it back to hyunjin who happily started munching on them.

“i guess i’m not invited to this cuddle session then.” woojin said through a laugh when he realised the younger boy had no plan to acknowledge him after getting comfy in chan’s arms.

“no. channie hyung is only mine.” hyunjin wanted to be alone with him. woojin hyung was  _ definitely _ not invited this morning, thank you!

chan giggled at this, looking up at woojin apologetically. woojin grinned back at him, “you know that’s not true, hyunjinnie.” the eldest said in a teasing manner.

and hyunjin did know. although it was never actually announced, woojin and chan had slowly stopped hiding their relationship over time. the younger members used to hold gossip sessions where they would talk about all the times that week they saw their hyungs being a little  _ too _ close for comfort. it felt naughty, the way they only ever spoke about it in whispers, giggling and blushing in secret as they came up with theories as to what exactly was going on. 

but then it became boring when it started getting obvious that the older two weren’t trying to hide anything anymore. they started openly holding hands, smiling innocently when another member would look at them with a raised brow. they would kiss each other on the cheek as a way to say  _ good morning  _ or  _ hi  _ or  _ i’m proud of you. _

it was boring for the others, but kind of a little bit devastating for hyunjin. he was okay when he didn’t know for sure, theories were fun, being secretive was fun. but the first time he saw them kiss for real was like a kick to the gut. 

all nine members were getting situated in the living room, about to put on a movie they never got the chance to see at the cinemas. everyone was a bit rowdy as they waited for the oldest two members to finish preparing the popcorn in the kitchen. hyunjin had looked over from his position on the couch, jeongin shuffling around in his lap as he laughed with jisung about some joke that was being told, and just as his eyes locked onto the boys in the kitchen, they were leaning in for a kiss. hyunjin’s tummy swirling with what he knew was jealousy. he watched for a few seconds as the two smiled into the kiss sweetly but looked away quickly before the kiss was broken, not wanting to be caught looking. 

the upset boy had gently tapped jeongin’s side, notifying him that he wanted to get up and as he did, he mumbled something about not wanting to watch the movie anymore before retreating to his bedroom where he climbed into his bed and sulked for the rest of the night.

he was happy for them, he was! it was just supposed to be  _ him  _ that chan held hands with, wanted to be with… kissed. it was ridiculous, he knows, but that’s just how he felt. he couldn’t change that.

“it is true. right now it’s true.” hyunjin knew his sleepy charm was working on the both of them, hearing the way they chuckled at him. he pouted in a way he knew was bratty yet irresistible, looking up at woojin as he clung to chan’s waist, “mine boyfriend.”

“welp, that’s that then!” the eldest clapped his hands together once, quite loudly, before grabbing his coffee and making his way towards the door. “baby gets what baby wants.”

“sorry babe, i have a new boyfriend for today,” chan called after woojin, “it’s this big child with the pretty lips who would rather die than be apart from me right now!”

it was true. hyunjin whined in agreement.

woojin turned around before closing the door and said in a faux upset way: “i have other fun things to do anyway, such as cuddle with  _ not _ my boyfriend!” he closed the door in such a manner that was almost loud enough to be classified as a slam.

chan chuckled quietly as he ran a hand through hyunjin’s hair, almost forcing the boy to look up at him from where his face was pressed into the older boy’s chest. “you’re so cute like this.”

he knows, that’s why he’s like this with chan, he can’t help but indulge him when he’s like this. maybe it’s selfish, but he likes the way his insides twirl when the older boy calls him cute.

chan lays them back down on his pillows, hyunjin shuffling until his whole body is wrapped around chan’s, his packet of chips placed safely on the floor beside the bed. his head was laying on the older boys bicep now, making it easier for him to look at his face.

they laid there for a while before the comfortable silence was broken, “you got any plans for later? not gonna play with the other kids?” chan was using the hand from his arm the younger boy was using as his pillow to gently play with some strands of his hair, hyunjin almost purring like a kitten in response to the sensation.

“mm, just you,” he says, and at this point he can’t find it in him to care about literally anything, not his words, not the way he feels, just chan. “here.”

the older boy hums, he must have been expecting that answer. “what if i need to–“

“hyung, i like you.” hyunjin interrupts.

“i like you too, jinnie.” 

“no. really like you.” hyunjin was serious about this! he had absolutely no idea why he decided right now would be a great time to tell him, but at least he was serious.

chan turned his head to look into hyunjin’s eyes, a small smile on his lips, “oh? is that so?”

“yeah. i like you, hyung.” he was frowning, determined to make the older understand.

“tell me about it then, i wanna hear.” 

“okay.” the large boy sighed, time to put his coherent pants on. he took a moment to gather his thoughts, “i like you when you take care of me,” he starts, “and everyone else. i like the way you look early in the morning when you’ve been forced to wake up, only getting a couple hours sleep. i like you when you laugh, when you don’t laugh, when you cry. i like you when it’s obvious that you’re irritated by everyone, but do your best not to show it.”

he brought a hand up to softly brush over the features of chan’s face, “i like you when you listen to our problems, even when you have your own or you have things to do, i like you when you make time for us. i… i like your nose. a lot.” he giggles as he boops the tip of said nose, making the older scrunch his face up, a little embarrassed.

“i like you because you’re comfortable, i like you when you’re here with me… i like you when you aren’t. i like you even when you love woojin hyung. i like you just because.” the younger boy grins when he sees the light pink colour of chan’s cheeks. “i made you blush.”

the blushing boy groaned light-heartedly, laughing a little as he shifted slightly in bed, his body now facing hyunjin as opposed to laying on his back. “i just wasn’t expecting you to say all that, i’m flattered.” he paused for a moment before saying: “you’re really sweet, baby.”

oh god. that was a lot. hyunjin tried to hide his face from the other boy, but there wasn’t really anywhere to go. “i like you when you call me that.”

“i like the way you're saying you like me instead of it, s’cute.” chan could watch the big baby blush all day, he really could, but he’s curious...

“do you like me all the time? you said you like me when i do all of those things but what about... what about when it’s been a long day at dance practice and i make you keep dancing even though we’re all so tired? when i make you continue working when you’ve barely got anything left in you? is there a time when you don’t like me?”

hyunjin smiled softly, happy that his hyung is curious, wants to know more, “i especially like you when you do those things because that’s when you love us the most. you want us to be better, you know that when we all can do the choreo in our sleep perfectly that night we’ll be grateful for your dedication, i like you when you do that. i like you when all you want is for us to succeed no matter what it takes, because you know we want that too, even if it’s the worst thing ever in the moment.” he can’t believe how well he’s speaking right now, still mostly sleepy. “and like i said, i just like you. all the time, hyung.”

the leader wrapped his arms around the younger tightly, hugging him properly. he was flattered, really, and was proud that hyunjin felt comfortable enough to tell him all this so casually, especially considering woojin. 

“it’s really nice that you like me, and i really appreciate you telling me and i’m so happy you did, but you know i can’t reciprocate your feelings. i know you know this already but i just need you to really understand it.” it’s comfortable to be like this with hyunjin, it’s fun, but he doesn’t want to confuse the poor baby.

“you can’t or you don’t?” hyunjin mumbled, a cheeky look in his eyes. he slowly shifted his arm that was draped across chan’s ribs so that it was lower, fingers wanting so desperately to brush across the bit of skin that was showing from where the older’s shirt had crumpled up, but chan was sensitive there and hyunjin was comfy, he didn’t want to risk it. “i do. you only want woojin hyung, s’okay.”

chan brought a hand up and gently tapped at hyunjin’s bottom lip, “you’re such a pouty boy, huh? i don’t wanna give you the wrong idea but you make it so hard, these make it so hard. almost irresistible.” he mumbled the last part, brushing his thumb along there now.

the wrong idea? the boy had just told him he can’t like him and then that he wanted to kiss him but doesn’t want to give him the wrong idea? hyunjin reached up and took hold of chan’s wrist, stopping his movements. he smirked playfully before biting down on chan’s thumb.

“ah– brat!” the older boy hissed, quickly pulling his hand away from the chuckling boys mouth.

“you shouldn’t say those things to me unless you plan on doing something about it,” hyunjin was back to pouting, his expression sending a message that said  _ you’re mean. _ “you should kiss me.”

the older boy looked at hyunjin for a moment, contemplating something, before leaning in slowly. hyunjin’s heart started racing again, faster than ever before, but when he closed his eyes, nothing happened.

chan had leaned past him, reaching over the younger boy to retrieve his hot chocolate they’d forgotten about, and when hyunjin opened his eyes, he saw the other sitting up halfway, taking a sip of said drink and smirking at him. that was mean and he knew it.

once chan was done, he swallowed with a satisfied  _ ah _ and began to giggle. he put the mug back in its place on the bedside table but stopped his movement on his way back to lying down when his face was hovering directly above hyunjin’s. “i shouldn’t. you should know better, pretty boy.”

it was clear to hyunjin now that the older boy just wanted to fluster him, knowing that every little thing he did would cause hyunjin’s tummy to erupt in butterflies and his cheeks to redden. but at the same time, hyunjin thought, shouldn’t he be more responsible?

“you’re being mean. hyung shouldn’t be acting like this when he has a boyfriend.” but hyunjin liked it. 

“can’t help it, it’s so easy with you.” chan said before leaning down and kissing him, except not really, because before his lips made it all the way, he was covering hyunjin’s mouth with his hand.

god. hyunjin stuck his tongue out and wiggled it against the older’s palm, desperately wanting this torture to end, and chan quickly removed himself from hyunjin, moaning about how gross it felt.

the younger boy grabbed his packet of chips from the floor with a  _ hmph _ and then swung a leg over the older, making it easy to smoothly sit up, straddling him. the older boy didn’t stop chuckling from beneath him.

“giggly.” hyunjin stated as he began to eat slowly.

“i’m having fun with you.” chan’s hands automatically came to rest on the younger’s thighs. hyunjin looked down at them, and then back to chan’s face. he was grinning mischievously. hyunjin’s tummy swirled uncomfortably.

“i came here to cuddle, and yet…” the younger boy trailed off, popping a chip into his mouth. 

just then, changbin opened the door, not bothering to announce himself since it was his room too. “oh,” he said once he spotted the two of them on the bed. he turned towards the hallway and shouted: “woojin hyung! your boyfriend is cheating on you! hyunjin’s in here and they’re in a weird position!” 

embarrassed, hyunjin whined and leaned forward against the older’s chest, his face hiding against his neck. this caused the older to chuckle  _ again _ and run his fingers up and down hyunjin’s sides, making him squirm slightly. he liked it.

“seriously guys, that looks so compromising.” changbin said accusingly before making his way to his bed and grabbing his phone from underneath his pillow. “if hyunjin wasn’t eating, i would have been scandalised.” he quickly left, but jumped a little as he almost ran into woojin at the door.

“what’s this about compromising positions?” woojin said, amused as he closed the door, slowly walking towards chan’s bed. he still didn’t have a shirt on.

“i’ve been teasing baby, he confessed to me and we were having fun.” how could he just say it like that! the younger boy whined into chan’s neck, trying to burrow himself further. 

chan reached a hand out for woojin to take, holding it sweetly as he sat on the edge of the bed. the eldest ran his other hand through hyunjin’s hair, down his neck and back before finding it’s way to his slim waist, tickling him a little bit. “is that so?”

hyunjin jolted a little and then sat up. looking at woojin innocently, he said: “hyung wants to kiss me but he wont.”

woojin looked down at chan who shrugged back at him, and the eldest boy smirked, “what a meanie,” he tutted as he looked back at hyunjin who nodded at his words, “you want to kiss hyung? you don’t like that he won’t because of me?”

there was a weird look in woojin’s eyes that hyunjin couldn’t quite place, he knew he was being teased but there was something about that look that made him give in. “hyung likes my lips, but he’s yours.” he frowns as he says that last part.

woojin hums, understanding. he lightly brushes a part of hyunjin’s hair behind his ear, “poor baby.” he coos, and then he leans down and kisses chan on the lips once, twice, three times. 

chan’s hand tightened slightly around hyunjin’s thigh where it had been lazily moving up and down on for the last few moments. 

hyunjin’s ears were on fire, he didn’t like that. his heart was pounding, tummy fluttering in a different way from before and he thinks he might start sweating soon.  

“channie is mine isn’t he, sweetie?” hyunjin nodded, skin crawling. “not yours? you didn’t like that, huh?” he shook his head. he didn’t, but he likes the way woojin is speaking to him. oh.

“he’s nervous,” chan said to his boyfriend, smiling up at hyunjin. “isn’t he lovely?”

hyunjin looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, not knowing what was happening, not knowing why chan’s hand was still firm on his thigh. why woojin was looking at him like that.

“baby? look at me,” woojin started, causing goosebumps to rise on the younger boy’s skin. he quickly looked back at woojin, feeling like if he disobeyed him he would get in trouble. why did he feel this way all of a sudden? “you want to kiss chan hyung?” the younger boy nodded, hesitating a little. god, when did his hands start trembling?

the eldest turned to look at chan, and then back to hyunjin and said: “well, i don’t see a problem. he may not be yours, but baby can be ours.”

hyunjin’s heart stopped and he whimpered, closing his eyes. what ever happened to not wanting to give him the wrong idea?

**Author's Note:**

> *sweating* please don’t make me continue this please don’t make me continue this! let your imagination write the rest i am but a trash baby i don’t know what this is x1000
> 
> this is the most self-indulgent piece of trash i’ve ever written i am every character i am every character!!!!
> 
> but anyway thanks for reading this!! please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it 😖 i’m so sorry about how fast paced and short and ridiculous it is god fuck 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter ♡](https://twitter.com/gyurisun)


End file.
